


Love You Too

by Vantasassy



Series: Sleepy Morning Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, They are so cute, i love writing morning fics, sleepy boyfriends, this is for a friend :33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasassy/pseuds/Vantasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you.” Eridan replies, and you can feel his smile against your skin. You chuckle and sigh, closing your eyes and letting the smirk drift into a smile as you take a deep breath and let it out.<br/>“Love you too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too

He was cute when he was sleeping, you thought, as you watched his chest rise and fall, head resting against your bare chest and you lazily stroked your lithe fingers through his hair. The black strands were messy, the complete opposite from his usual meticulous do. You preferred it like this, the purple clump blended into the rest of the in black locks. When it was like this, you could run your fingers through it as much as possible without him getting into a huff and instantly moving to fix what you had ruined. It probably helped that right now he was unconscious, you added as an afterthought.

Eyelids fluttered as the shorter troll dreamed, nose twitching occasionally in what you could only say was the most adorable thing ever. Not that you would ever say that to his face – no, if asked it is stupid and makes him look ridiculous. You let a small smile curl you lips as you continue to thread your fingertips through his hair, taking this lull to admire his features. His skin was smooth, the grey colouring holding tints of his purple blood colour towards the highest point of the cheekbones, only noticeable when concentrating hard. He has a smattering of freckles along his the tops of his cheeks and over the ridge of his nose, the freckles a light purple, matching the bright hue of his eyes, which were currently shielded by delicate eyelids rimmed in thick, long lashes.

His features were a tad feminine, jaw thin and pinched instead of the more defined style of yours. His lips were darker than yours too, standing out against his pale grey pallor. Messy hair falls around his fins, the skin here taking more of a purple colouring as the skin was pulled thinner. Your dual coloured eyes trail down his neck, lingering on his gills before admiring the rest of his body.

He was thin, with little to no muscle. It was no wonder he spent more time on land than underwater – he was a capable swimmer, but probably couldn’t go for extended hours swimming around under the sea, unlike Feferi who had a toned, swimmers body due to spending her life in the seas. His frame was thin and small, coddled in your lanky embrace. You could almost feel the sharp points of his hips through the fabric of his shirt from where your hand was placed on his waist, holding him close to you as his own hand dangled over the other side of your body, fingers brushing the mattress and forearm draped across your stomach. Normally you would be worried about the skinniness presented to you, but you’ve seen Eridan eat and he doesn’t skimp out on food – you figure he’s just naturally this way, knowing for a fact that for some trolls they just don’t gain weight like others.

You’re a prime example of that, being all angles and nothing else. Tall and pointed, Karkat has described you as in the past, in which you retaliate by calling him a chubby midget, knowing that the smaller boy was one of those that could gain weight easily if not careful.

Eridan groaned and buried his head in your bare chest, lips parting slightly to reveal two rows of clean, pointed teeth. They were straight and even, unlike your own cursed teeth which held two that different from the rest length wise, causing the lisp you hated so much. Your hand moves from Eridan’s hair to trace up and down his back through the thin material of his sleeping shirt. He shivers at your touch along his spine and snuggles closer, letting out a small breath from his lips that ghosted over your skin. His arm tightened over your stomach and you smile again, other hand moving from his waist to cup around his back and bring him as close as possible – closer than he already was.

His skin was cold against yours, the nature of his blood making this so. You could feel his heartbeat against yours, pushing against his ribcage in a steady rhythm as the two beats fell in sync. Another groan pushed itself from his lips, and one eye peaked open, closing tight again before Eridan rolled onto his back and yawned, raising his fists to his eyes to rub away the sleep. His shirt rode up a tad with his movement, exposing a smooth expanse of grey, and his pyjama bottoms were handing just below his hips, revealing the dip of his pelvis.

“Welcome to the land of the living you lazy ass.” You greet, smile quirking into a smirk as Eridan rolled over to face you once more, eyes still lidded and heavy, purple irises partly viewable now. He raised his middle finger tiredly in your direction before dropping it back to the mattress and shuffling back towards your body, the heat of you low mustard blood luring him in on this crisp winter evening.

“Shut up, it’s too early.”

You chuckle and wrap your arms him again, holding him close and letting your lips descend upon his in a sloppy, lazy manner. You pull away and he grimaces.

“Your breath stinks.”

You kiss him again, slower and more softly this time.

“So does yours.”

He hums in reply and then yawns once more, dropping his head into the pillow and snuggling down into the crook of your arm.

“I’m going back to sleep.” He mutters, and you kiss his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

He grumbles something before wrapping his arms around your stomach again, causing you to chuckle. You kiss his cheek and nuzzle your face into his hair, relishing in the soft feel it holds without the gel and hairspray he usually has to use to keep in place.

“Sweet dreams,” You say with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” Eridan replies, and you can feel his smile against your skin. You chuckle and sigh, closing your eyes and letting the smirk drift into a smile as you take a deep breath and let it out.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Sharare so that she has something cute and fluffy to read whilst I finish the other Erisol fic I am writing for her! This is a 2am drabble and I wrote JakeDirk sleepiness so I decided to write Erisol sleepiness too. Might make a JohnDave one and GamKat one and all my other fave pairings and make a little series of sleepy drabbles XD


End file.
